


Semangka

by sukeb



Series: Drabble Ahoy~ [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, uji coba menulis <i><b>yuri</b></i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semangka

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : hanya meminjam karakter buatan Travis Beacham & Guillermo del Toro. Fic ini dibuat karena terinspirasi Otoyomegatari chap 40 yg sama sekali tidak membicarakan kopulasi.

##### Sejak pindah ke markas Hongkong, Sasha sangat suka semangka.

 

_"To—long tolong bergegaslah."_

 

##### Semangkanya memiliki kulit sangat halus dan daging sangat lembut. Tanpa cacat, tanpa noda.

 

_"Dan aku sangat suka kulitmu."_

_"Terima kasih tapi—uhmmmm."_

 

##### Kadang dia tak segera memakan semangkanya. Ia suka memutar-mutarnya dulu dengan kedua tangan lebih dulu. Atau menelusuri kulit itu dengan ujung telunjuknya. Perlahan-lahan.

 

_"Hmmm... Putar lagi. Tolong."_

##### Serta menggosok-gosok kulit sehat itu dengan jemari, ke atas, ke bawah. Ke samping. Berulang-ulang.

 

_"Tentu, Mako. Suaramu lezat. Tapi lebih lezat bibir bawahmu... ."_

_"Uh—uuhhmm. Mmmmmhh..."_

##### Jika sudah selesai, dia akan memotong semangkanya menjadi dua bagian. Tanpa pisau, dengan kedua tangan. Lebih _alami_ menjelajah daging merahnya.

 

_"Uhhm—uhmmm—mmmm—uh—uh—uhhhnn—"_

##### Tidak mau tangannya mengambil bagian menyenangkan, lidahnya akhirnya turut serta menjilati daging ranum dengan warna merah muda segar itu berkali-kali. Berkali-kali mengisap, mengulum, berkali-kali menari di antara celah daging semangka lalu menyesapnya, menghirupnya—

 

_"Uh—uhhhnnn—ngghh—nggh—nggg—ah—ah—putarcepat—nggg—ah—lagi. Lagi! Aaahhhh—nggghhhh—"_

##### —lalu memakannya, menarik keping bakal buah, menarik, memelintir, menyesap dagingnya menyesap buahnya, memakannya rakus, menjilati sarinya, mengisap lagi, meraup dengan mulutnya lagi, mengulum-mengulum hingga sarinya lumer di mulut.  
  
Semangkanya selalu membuat mulut dan dagunya basah dan jemarinya bergetar. Dia senang. Sangat senang hingga berlama-lama menciumi kulit buahnya yang segar.

_"Aku punya ide, Mako."_

_"Ya… apakah itu, Sasha-san?"_

_"Kita perlu mencobanya dalam keadaan Drift. Sensasinya pasti lebih dari dua kali lipat."_

_"Tapi, saya ragu bisa berjalan lancar."_

_"Tenang saja. Dua orang yang sering berhubungan sex kompatibilitasnya selalu meningkat."_

##### Tapi dari semua kesenangannya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesenangan semangka itu miliknya sendiri. Semangka itu miliknya dan dia menikmati buahnya sendiri. Menyenangkan 'kan?


End file.
